Dont go away
by chofisrad
Summary: Respuesta al desafio 60 de LPDF


_Enero 30 de 2009_

Respuesta al desafio 60 de LPDF, propuesto por harryherms de acuerdo a las siguientes condiciones:

* En los dos meses en los que Harry y Hermione estuvieron solos en la carpa cuando Ron se fue, Hermione lloraba por las noches cuando creía que Harry estaba dormido, pero sabemos que no lo estaba porque él perfectamente la escuchaba.  
**Entonces, lo que pido, es que Harry deje de darle vueltas al asunto y la consuele hasta que ella, gracias a él, se calme**.

Puede estar lloviendo, pueden estar acostados, pueden estar sentados, puede haber beso, puede no haberlo... eso se lo dejo a su imaginación. No tiene que ser _necesariamente_ un POV Harry, puede ser de Hermione también.

**DONT GO AWAY**

_A Cold and frosty morning there's not a lot to say  
About the things caught in my mind_

El rocío matinal caía sobre sus parpados ligeramente cerrados, era el único descanso que se proporcionaba después de una noche mas en vela y la tenue lluvia se lo arrebataba con facilidad. De cualquier manera una noche de insomnio más no haría la diferencia. Escucho atentamente, con el temor de haberse perdido de algo importante durante sus escasos segundos de inconsciencia, pero lo único sonido que sus oídos pudieron captar fue la acompasada respiración de Hermione en el interior de la carpa. El sabia que no era el único al que le costaba conciliar el sueño, a veces el podía escuchar como ahogaba sus entrecortados sollozos cuando pensaba que el no podía escucharla, y eso no hacia mas que hacerlo sentirse culpable.

Culpable de que Ron se fuera, culpable de no tener un plan, culpable de que el destino los persiguiera a mayor velocidad de la que podrían soportar, culpable de estar arriesgando su vida, culpable… de hacerla llorar.

El año pasado, cuando Ron y Lavender… Bueno, sabia que había sido duro para ella, pero el había estado ahí. ¿Por qué ahora simplemente no podía consolarla? Primero había sido el Horrocruxe, ¿Pero ahora? No podía dejar las cosas así, no por mas tiempo.

_As the day was dawning my plane flew away  
With all the things caught in my mind_

Movió su entumecido tiempo con algo de trabajo hasta que pudo entrar en la carpa. El ambiente era visiblemente mas calido que en el exterior, incluso mas silencioso. Ella estaba acurrucada en la litera inferior, revuelta con todas sus cobijas. Aun dormía.

Se acerco a ella y pudo ver sus manos abrazadas a la almohada, su cabello aun mas revuelto que de costumbre, sus labios entreabiertos emitiendo ligeros suspiros; presto atención a la forma en que sus pestañas cubrían sus siempre curiosos ojos, al igual que pudo ver las sombras que se formaban bajo sus parpados. Probablemente había dormido igual o menos que el, y así como estaba, descansando tan tranquila después de todo este tiempo, no junto el valor suficiente para despertarla.

Probablemente su desasosiego podría seguir acumulándose unas cuantas horas.

_And I wanna be there when you're...  
Coming down  
And I wanna be there when you hit the ground_

Un ligero movimiento logro despertarlo, no podía precisar el momento en que el sueño lo había vencido, pero se sentía bastante mas repuesto que unas horas atrás, aunque definitivamente la posición en que se encontraba no era la mas cómoda. Cuando abrió a los ojos encontró a Hermione sonriéndole, una imagen bastante distinta a la que esperaba encontrar.

Creo que existe un objeto diseñado exclusivamente para dormir, Harry, se llama: cama

El sonrió de vuelta y se levanto del suelo. Su espalda había estado precariamente recargada sobre los postes de la litera mientras que sus piernas se mantenían dobladas al chocar contra su baúl, lo que le impedía extenderlas más de unos veinte centímetros. Bien, definitivamente eso explicaba las burlas de su amiga.

Supongo que tienes razón – admitió el, pasándose una mano por la nuca para revolverse el cabello – seguiré tu consejo la próxima vez

Ella estiro una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, una vez de pie, frente a frente, pudo notar una vez mas esas sombras oscureciendo sus ojos, y casi podría jurar el haber visto un aparentemente imperceptible rastro de lagrimas. Un nudo se formo en su estomago y las palabras escaparon nuevamente de su cabeza, solo atino a poner una mano en su hombro a manera de reconfortarla con un gesto tan sencillo.

No tienes que hacerlo. Estoy bien.

Entonces supongo que no duermes por el puro gusto de permanecer despierta – ella rodó los ojos ante su comentario

Si es por eso…

Sin que el tuviera el tiempo suficiente para asimilarlo, la castaña tomo su mano y halo de el hasta tirarlo en la cama, poco después fue ligeramente consciente de que ella se había tumbado a su lado. Lo miro traviesamente para luego cerrar sus ojos.

Ahora duerme – el ojiverde soltó una risa mientras extendía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione

Buenas noches

Pero aun es de día, Harry

Lo que sea, duérmete

_So don't go away say what you say  
But say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day...in the time of my life  
Cos I need more time yes I need more time  
Just to make things right_

No quería abrir los ojos, así estaba muy bien. En esa oscuridad no había Voldemort, no había guerra, no había muerte, no había familias deshechas, no había culpa, no había más…

Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, podía sentirlo, era otra vez esa sensación de haberse saltado un escalón. La acerco mas a el, abrazándola con mas fuerza, haciéndole saber que no estaba sola.

Si era necesario… si ella así lo quería, iría a buscar a Ron, aunque tuviera que pedirle perdón, aunque tuviera que suplicarle por que volviera, el lo haría.

No podía soportar que Hermione llorara. Dolía. Dolía por que ella no lloraba por nimiedades, no era de las que se destrozan por una uña rota o por una historia triste, sus lagrimas valían por que tenían sentido, por que tenían una causa y quizás no un remedio. Cuando Hermione lloraba era por que las cosas eran difíciles… pero no imposibles.

Acaricio su espalda, beso su frente, pronuncio palabras que no podría recordar, la acuno en sus brazos. No supo que fue lo que dio resultado hasta que se encontró con su mirada cristalina viéndolo de frente.

Harry… - intento decir ella, pero el la interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios

Volvamos a dormir

Un casi inaudible gracias escapo de su boca al tiempo que hundía la cabeza en su pecho.

_Me and you what's going on? _

_All we seem to know is how to show _

_The feelings that are wrong _


End file.
